What the Hell is Going on!
by Shinitami Kurochi
Summary: Inexplicably, some teenagers are being brought into the world of Naruto. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Note: I do not own Naruto, and this series of stories is in unison with Are we dreaming? by Taijiya Hatake Uchiha
1. Shakran, Hane and Daisuke join!

**_Ok, My name is Shakran Kurochi. I would like to point out that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. So don't go being a little baby over the fact that someone is writing stories dealing with the series. this is called F A N F I C T I O N FOR F A N S. I AM A FAN. ok? so if you have an issue with me doing this go cry in a corner like the pathetic waste of blood that you are, or go feel sorry for yourself because you are a poor excuse for the human race(one, by the way, that i wish i wasn't part of) and your going to die alone and hopeless and nobody loves you._**

now, prepare yourself for a kickass story about t.v.s, evil people, some annoying girls, and a psycho here and there.

"Hey Shakran, Naruto's coming on. You gonna come watch?" asked an never-stops-talking-about-how-much-Rock-Lee-and-Kiba-rule Daisuke

"Yeah, come on, its about to start!!" said the I-am-gonna-be-Raikage-and-train-with-Naruto-and-Jiraiya Hane

"Ok, I'm coming dammit. God you two...Hey guys what episode is it?" answered the the-extemely-evil-i-want-to-kill-everyone-and-be-immortal-training-with-Sasuke-and-Orochimaru Shakran.

"Its supposed to be a figt between Naruto, Rock Lee, and Sasuke" said Timimaru

"Really? Sweet!?! Rock Lee is gonna OWN!!" said Daisuke

"LAUGHS OH YEAH!!?! NARUTOS GONNA BEAT THEM BOTH!! BELIEVE IT!!" replied Hane

"You guys are idiots...Sasuke is going to win..." said a thinking Shakran

"NO HE WON'T!! ROCK LEE WILL!!"

"NO HE WON'T!! NARUTO WILL!!"said both Daisuke and Hane simultaneously

"Listen, Rock Lee is so desperate to win that he totally messed himself up during the Chuunin...and Naruto is...well...Naruto. He'll probably do some retarded stunt that will hurt him more than anyone else. Sasuke...will...win." replied Shakran matter-of-factly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE--Hey its coming on!! WE'LL JUST SEE WHO WINS." said Daisuke

Naruto will... whispered Hane

"Hey guys, normally you can hear Mego, Botan, Taij, and Mea screaming like idiots by now. Whats going on? Where are they?" asked Shakran, quite possibly for one of the first times concerned about someone.

"SHUT UP!! NARUTO IS ON, BAKA!!" screamed Daisuke and Hane in unison.

"SHAKRAN!! YOU BASTARD WHERE ARE YOU!?!? ARE YOU WATCHING NARUTO AGAIN!?!?!" screamed an ear-shattering voice.

"uh oh, its Yumi. How the fu-"

"Shakran, no swearing." interrupted Hane

"Ok, lemme redo that...cough...uh oh, its Yumi. How the Hell did she get here?"

"not much better..." whispered Hane

"OMG, YUMI!!?!?! DUDE SHE HATES YOU!!! I swear if you die, it'll be from her." said Daisuke

Just then there was a blinding flash of light and Hane, Daisuke and Shakran found themselves tumbling through the sky and unthinkable speeds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Daisuke.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"laughed Hane.

"Well, this sucks..." said Shakran

"OH MAN!!! I HATE AIR!! I WANT TO BE ON THE GROUND, NOT FALLING TO IT!!" screamed Daisuke

"WWOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOO!!! THIS IS **_AWESEOME_**!! I **_LOVE _**FLYING!!" yelled Hane

"lets see...traveling...7 meters per second...approximately...500 meters fro-no, thats not right...650 meters from the earth..." said Shakran. Hane was still loving freefalling

"DUDE, HANE, **_SHUT UP!!_** WE ARE GOING TO HIT THE GROUND AND BASICALLY EXPLODE!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!?!??!?!" Yelled Daisuke

"REALLY!?!" Asked Hane, the stupidest grin in the world on his face

"YES!!!" screamed Daisuke

"Oh. Oh well. WHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" screamed Hane

"Ohmygodyoustupidsonofa--"

"Hey guys, we have about a minute before we hit the ground." interupted Shakran

"COOL!!!" Yelled Hane

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Daisuke started up again

"Oh my god...Shimatta otaku bakas..." said Shakran

"What?" asked Hane

"I said, 'Damn you idiots..'. So does anyone have any idea how we got from watching Naruto to falling to our deaths?" asked Shakran

"NO BUT THIS IS FUN!!" laughed Hane


	2. WE'RE GONNA F' ING DIE!

**_Once again, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO – Shakran Kurochi_**

**Recap:**

"Hey guys, we have about a minute before we hit the ground." interrupted Shakran

"COOL!!!" Yelled Hane

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Daisuke started up again

"Oh my god...Shimatta otaku bakas..." said Shakran

"What?" asked Hane

"I said, 'Damn you idiots..". So does anyone have any idea how we got from watching Naruto to falling to our deaths?" asked Shakran

"NO BUT THIS IS FUN!!" laughed Hane

_**NOW:**_

"THIS IS ONLY FUN FOR YOU, YOU STUPID BAKA!!" Daisuke announced

"YEEEEHHAAAAA!!!" Screamed Hane

"Sometimes I worry about him…….Hey guys, we have only 9 seconds before we hit the ground and die" announced Shakran

"Oh, that's **_SO_** nice to hear………" complained Daisuke. Hane was still being a retard

"WHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" (ok guess who. Honestly, guess. Here's a hint: it's the person who has been doing this sort of thing the entire time)

"5…."said Shakran

"Well, this is it" said Daisuke

"4….."

"WHHEEEEEEEE!!"

"3……."

"GOD **_SHUUUUTTT UUUUPPP!!!_**'

"2…..."

"WHEEE!! TIME TO DIE!!"

"I really thought I would live to be at LEAST 40."

"1"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" every screamed in unison. Suddenly, the 3 teen guys found themselves suspended in the air. They all opened their eyes

"What the—"said Shakran, puzzled

"YAY!!" said Daisuke, relieved

"THAT WAS FUN!!" said Hane, dumb as ever. Shakran looked down to see that he was less than an inch from the ground. His hair was in the dirt.

"Why aren't we dead?" he thought. Shakran looked to the left at Daisuke, and then to the right at a smiling Hane. Underneath them was moving sand. "No way……it can't be….." he said.

"what is it, Shakran?" asked Daisuke

"Look under you….." said Shakran. Both Hane and Daisuke looked underneath themselves.

"WOAH!!!" said Daisuke.

"AWESEOME!!" said Hane

"but, that's not possible….."said Shakran.

"Actually, it is….and I think you owe me a 'thank you'….." said a voice

"No way….."

"That sounds like…."

"SWEET!!"

_**To be continued, in a MUCH longer chapter…..**_

**HAHAHAAHAHA!! That's right!! YOU KNOW WHO IT IS! But will they save our new and confused characters, or crush them!?!? Give me 5 reviews to find out !!**

**-Shakran**


	3. Sabaku No Gaara!

**_Ok, in case you haven't figured it out yet, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, and I have some of my stories in unison with Taijiya Hatake Uchiha, so go read hers too._**

**Recap:**

"Why aren't we dead?" he thought. Shakran looked to the left at Daisuke, and then to the right at a smiling Hane. Underneath them was moving sand. "No way……it can't be….." he said.

"what is it, Shakran?" asked Daisuke

"Look under you….." said Shakran. Both Hane and Daisuke looked underneath themselves.

"WOAH!!!" said Daisuke.

"AWESEOME!!" said Hane

"but, that's not possible….."said Shakran.

"Actually, it is….and I think you owe me a 'thank you'….." said a voice

"No way….."

"That sounds like…."

"SWEET!!"

_**NOW:**_

"Sabaku…."

"No….."

"GAARA!! WOOT!!" yelled Hane

"Hello……glad you know me……." Said Gaara

"B-b-but…..t-that means…….." stammered Daisuke

"That….means….we are the world of…Naruto" gasped Shakran

"AWESEOME!!" exclaimed Hane

"welcome to Konohagakure…." Said Gaara

"But……… aren't you……. Gaara of the Sand?" asked Hane

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Screamed Daisuke. Gaara raised an eyebrow. "YOU DISABLED LEE, YOU….."

"Daisuke SHUT UP!! Sabaku No Gaara, will you put us down?" asked Shakran

"Well, I saw you falling and I PLANNED to put you down safely, but judging on mr. hyper-bloodlust over there, I'm not sure if I should………." Said Gaara

"Don't worry about him……He acts all big and bad, but I doubt he could do much even to Hane."

"HEY!!!" said Hane and Daisuke. Shakran smiled

"Just messing guys…now, will you please put me down, Gaara?"

"Hmmmmmmmm……….ok, on one condition….." said Gaara

"Whats that?" said Shakran

"OH, I AM GONNA KILL HIM!! I'M GONNA RIP OUT HIS GUTS AND SHOVE EM INTO THAT GOURD OF HIS, AND I'M GONNA—" Suddenly, sand covered the mouth of Daisuke, as he unleashed a stream of muffled curses and doused promises of heart ripping.

"Make him shut up………..and I'll put you down" said Gaara

"Ok, Go get some ramen, some bourbon chicken, some—"Shakran announced a long list of food as Gaara stared at him amazed and Daisuke continued to swear.

"Is that it……please tell me that is it…." Said Gaara.

"yup."

"ok" Gaara left and returned 3 minutes later with a ton of food levitating on some sand

"Now, put it in front of him, and makes sure he sees it. Slowly……step….away…" ordered Shakran. Gaara did as he said, and watched as Daisuke gave him a menacing look as he came closer, then a gleam shone in his eye as he saw the food.

"Now what?" asked Gaara

"Let us go" said Shakran. The sand slowly retreated and Hane slammed into the ground

"OW!!" he said. Then the sand released Shakran, who landed on his hands and pushed himself up.

"Thank you….."

"No problem…." Replied Gaara. Then, slowly, carefully, the sand receded around Daisuke, who, as soon as he hit the ground, rushed to the food and ripped it apart so crazily it made Gaara cringe

"You'll get used to it….." said Hane. It was about then that Hane and Shakran realized that they were ACTUALLY in the world of Naruto, they had just fallen roughly 700 meters, and that they were talking to Gaara of the Sand. They fainted.


	4. The Stop On The Way to Konohagakure

_**I DON"T OWN NARUTO!!! MUST I KEEP TELLING YOU THIS!!??**_

**Recap:**

"Make him shut up………..and I'll put you down" said Gaara

"Ok, go get some ramen, some bourbon chicken, some—"Shakran announced a long list of food as Gaara stared at him amazed and Daisuke continued to swear.

"Is that it?……please tell me that is it…." Said Gaara.

"Yup."

"Ok" Gaara left and returned 3 minutes later with a ton of food levitating on some sand

"Now, put it in front of him, and makes sure he sees it. Slowly……step….away…" ordered Shakran. Gaara did as he said, and watched as Daisuke gave him a menacing look as he came closer, then a gleam shone in his eye as he saw the food.

"Now what?" asked Gaara

"Let us go" said Shakran. The sand slowly retreated and Hane slammed into the ground

"OW!!" he said. Then the sand released Shakran, who landed on his hands and pushed himself up.

"Thank you….."

"No problem…." Replied Gaara. Then, slowly, carefully, the sand receded around Daisuke, who, as soon as he hit the ground, rushed to the food and ripped it apart so crazily it made Gaara cringe

"You'll get used to it….." said Hane. It was about then that Hane and Shakran realized that they were ACTUALLY in the world of Naruto, they had just fallen roughly 700 meters, and that they were talking to Gaara of the Sand. They fainted.

_**NOW:**_

When Shakran woke up, Hane was still on the floor, and Daisuke was still eating, and Gaara was standing there with his arms crossed.

"How long was I out?" asked Shakran

"Ambmam mhmgmrm sngmmehfrr" said Daisuke

"What?" asked a puzzled Shakran

"About 30 seconds………" said Gaara.

"Oh good….." said Shakran "Not very long…" suddenly, they heard a noise. Shakran listened closer

"Why, you little-"said a voice, followed by two loud thuds

"Uh oh…..that sounds like Kankuro…..that moron…" said Gaara. He turned to Shakran and said "I'm sorry, but I have to go kick the tar out of my miserable brother…………."

"Please do…thanks for your help." Said Shakran

"Don't mention it." Replied Gaara "Just don't go falling from the sky again anytime soon, I may not be around" Gaara turned and began walking away

"Hey wait, Gaara, can you point me in the direction of the Hokage's House?" asked Shakran. Gaara threw him a piece of paper.

"That is the map of this village. Have fun……." Said Gaara, and he disappeared in a swirl of sand. Shakran looked at the map and got his bearings. Then began walking.

"Hey Daisuke, I'm going to look for someone. Stay here and make sure Hane doesn't do anything stupid when he wakes up for me, ok?"

"rmrmm" Daisuke nodded, then resumed his buffet as Shakran began walking to a certain place…..

_**5 minutes later…..**_

"KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!!"

"FUTAGOZA NO JUTSU!!"

Shakran was turned from his path and started running to where he heard the noises from, then was blasted backwards by a surge of fire and electricity.

"Ouch…." He said, rubbing his sides. He got up and began walking to the now burning clearing, and saw two burned bodies. "Nice….if you're going to fight, you shouldn't waste yourself while doing it… (Sigh)… I am in the world of Naruto, yet I could easily be annihilated by even the weakest person here…." He turned to leave, and one of the Ninja groaned.

"Unnnhhhhhh…." Shakran turned around, and saw one of the Ninja stir.

"Uh oh……" He said. He looked at the Ninja and thought _'I should probably help the guy, but I don't know if he'll kill me or thank me……'_ after pondering this for a moment, he walked over and slowly hoisted the injured Ninja onto his shoulders.

"Oomph……What the Hell is in these jackets anyway!!? Bricks??" He looked into the jacket of the Ninja, and two black things fell on his feet "**_DAMMIT!! OWOWOWOWOW!!! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING RETARD NINJA CARRIES WEIGHTS IN HIS VEST!?!?!?OOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!_**" He screamed. He set the Ninja down and removed the weights off his feet.

"Uuunnnnnhhhh…….." moaned the ninja

"Good job you RETARD!! Now you **_AND _**I need a medic nin. Smmmoooooottthhh… Well, I guess there isn't much left for me to do but wait for you to wake up……."

Shakran dragged himself over to the body of the other Ninja and began looking through his stuff, and found an odd scroll that he began to read

_To Lord Raikage…_

_We are almost prepared to attack. Just give the Order. Also, the "artifact" has been located. We are currently in the process of acquiring the "artifact"………_

"What is this?……" Shakran whispered.

_**Back At Daisuke and Hane**_

Hane woke up about the same time that Shakran found the two ninja. He looked around him and suddenly jumped up

"WOOTNESSSPICYSEXYAWESEOMENESS! **_I'M IN NARUTO!! _**YES!!!" He continued to dance around as Daisuke continued to eat, thinking

'_Man, he really **IS** like Naruto……'_

Unknown to both of them, someone was watching from behind the trees, someone who really, really wanted to kick the asses of both of these wackos….

**HAHAHA!! S'RIGHT BITCHES!! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WAIT!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!! (**Don't get pissed off and piss your pants, I'll update very soon.) **TILL THEN, HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! (MAKE SURE YOU READ & REVIEW!!! )**


	5. The Number 1 Ninja Kid Appears!

_**TA-DA!! CHAPTER FIVE!! **_

_**HEY TO ALL YOU GAY LOSERS WHO TRY TO CAUSE PROBLEMS!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, K!?!?!**_

**_Yo, sup babes, FREEK-A-LEEK!! Lol. (Don't ask, please, it would only hurt your branin-braib- GODDAMMIT!! BRAIN THERE I SAID IT!!)_**

_**Recap: **_

"Good job you RETARD!! Now you **_AND _**I need a medic Nin. Smmmoooooottthhh… Well, I guess there isn't much left for me to do but wait for you to wake up……."

Shakran dragged himself over to the body of the other Ninja and began looking through his stuff, and found an odd scroll that he began to read

_To Lord Raikage…_

_We are almost prepared to attack. Just give the Order. Also, the"artifact" has been located. We are currently in the process of acquiring the "artifact"………_

"What is this?……" Shakran whispered.

_**Back At Daisuke and Hane**_

Hane woke up about the same time that Shakran found the two ninja. He looked around him and suddenly jumped up

"WOOTNESSSPICYSEXYAWESEOMENESS! **_I'M IN NARUTO!! _**YES!!!" He continued to dance around as Daisuke continued to eat, thinking

'_Man, he really **IS** like Naruto……'_

Unknown to both of them, someone was watching from behind the trees, someone who really, really wanted to kick the asses of both of these wackos….

_**NOW:**_

A weird kid with a dorky haircut, goggles, and a scarf too long for him jumped out of the trees at Daisuke and Hane

"HAHAHAHAH!!! I HAVE YOU NOW!!" He yelled. Daisuke looked up from his food, and Hane froze in the middle of his psycho dance.

"Huh?" said Daisuke

"Konohamaru?" said Hane, puzzled. Konohamaru ended his (well, what he thought was,) cool look, and looked at Hane and Daisuke with the same puzzled expression that Hane had.

"Huh? How do you know who I am? I've never seen you before? Aren't you rouge Ninja?" He asked

"Ummmmm, sure…." Answered Daisuke

"Ok, then, NOW I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!!" yelled Konohamaru as he charged at them

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS KIDS PROBLEM!?!?" yelled Daisuke and Hane

_**Meanwhile……**_

Shakran was sitting with his back against the tree, trying to figure out what just happened to him in the last hour.

"Let's see…We were watching Naruto, and we heard Yumi" he said "Then, there was a flash, and we were falling extremely fast down to Earth….Then, we were saved by Gaara, I realized we were in Naruto, fainted, got up and left….Then I came across theses guys that were trying to kill each other for some reason and ended up roasting themselves…..that pretty much sums it up……" He finished _'But what does this scroll have to do with all this?' _ He thought. Shakran was looking at the scroll with a frustrated expression when the Ninja began to stir

"urrrgggg……Wha-where am I?" He saw Shakran and jumped up while performing the Ram sign. "Who are you!?"

"My name is Shakran Ketsueki. And quit doing that hand sign, I'm the guy who just saved your ass and in return I get my feet smashed by your fuckin' weights and then you decide to try to blow me up with some jutsu. WHAT THE HELL!!?!"

The startled ninja fell backwards, confused at the 14 year old that just told him off? _'Man, this kid has issues……'_

"So…What was going on? I heard someone and came over and found burned up on the ground, but you look fine now…." Asked Shakran

"I was fighting him" the Ninja pointed to the other Ninja that had yet to show any signs of life "He is a Nin from the Hidden Village of Clouds, posing as a Leaf Chuunin. I was sent to interrogate him, but he ambushed me." He said

"I see……." _'this is weird' _thought Shakran _'I thought Leaf and Cloud were allies?'_ "So…since you're better, and because of you I can't even walk, GET ME TO A DAMNED MEDIC." The Ninja looked at Shakran puzzled, then hoisted him onto his back and performed the ram sign.

"**_KAGE KONOHA BUYOU…."_** The Ninja said. Shakran watched as he and the ninja disappeared in a swirling vortex of wind and dust……..

When the dust cleared, Shakran and the unknown Ninja were in the office of a medic nin, evidently named Stacey judging by the various plaques and awards around the wall.

"Hello, Stacey" said the Ninja

"Hello, Mikio" replied Stacey. "Who is this?" he asked

"This is Shakran Ketsueki. He saved me then crushed his feet, and took care of me while I recovered. Can you fix him?" asked Mikio. When he heard this, Stacey stopped and turned.

"Did you just say…..Shakran Ketsueki?" he asked

"Yes?….." said Shakran

"SHAKRAN?!?!" exclaimed Stacey

"Wait a second….STACEY!!?!?"

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!! WANNA KNOW WHAT'S UP BETWEEN THESE TWO? JUST WAIT FOR MY NEXT UPDATE!!! TILL THEN YOU CAN JUST SUFFER!! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!**_


	6. Shakran meets Stacey!

**_I DON"T OWN NARUTO, SO DON'T YELL AT ME. GET A LIFE YOU FATTIES WITH NO LIFE THAT GO AROUND POINTING OUT I DON"T OWN NARUTO!! THAT'S RIGHT I MEAN YOU!!_**

**Recap:**

"Hello, Stacey" said the Ninja

"Hello, Mikio" replied Stacey. "Who is this?" he asked

"This is Shakran Ketsueki. He saved me then crushed his feet, and took care of me while I recovered. Can you fix him?" asked Mikio. When he heard this, Stacey stopped and turned.

"Did you just say…..Shakran Ketsueki?" he asked

"Yes?" said Shakran

"SHAKRAN?!?!" exclaimed Stacey

"Wait a second….STACEY!!?!?"

_**NOW:**_

"SHAKRAN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!?!" Stacey so kindly asked….

"I got pulled in here about 3 hours ago and I AM TOTALLY LOST. BUT WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU IN HERE!?!?!" asked Shakran, equally kindly…

"I've been here for almost a year now!!" He replied

"A YEAR?!!? Lucky……I bet you know what the heck you're doing……I'm pretty lost." Replied Shakran. Stacey laughed

"Yeah, and while I was here I discovered I could create Chakra!!" He exclaimed happily

"WHAT!!?!? Ohmygodyouluckysonofa-" Began Shakran

"HEY!! NO FOUL LANGUAGE IN MY OFFICE!! (god you haven't changed a bit…)" said Stacey. "And yes, I can manipulate Chakra, and I have become the villages leading Medic-Nin!! (next to Tsunade, of course). I seem to have a natural gift for it."

"Wait, you mean to tell me……that, in this world……I can actually do jutsus?" asked Shakran

"Yeah….well……most of us can………you may be one exception…" said Stacey, with a smile on his face, knowing he was really, really making Shakran mad….

"HEY!! OK, FIX ME MR. I'M-THE-GREATEST-GAY-MEDIC-NIN!!!" yelled Shakran, once again VERY kindly

"Hmmmm……….ok, but I'm not sur-HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!! I'M NOT GAY!!!" once again, _again_ being kind.

"FINE OK, you're not gay, NOW FIX MY DAMN FOOT!!!" said Shakran. Meanwhile, Mikio was sitting there with the most surprised look on his face.

"Fine, fine, I guess it IS my job to fix up people in this village (even if they are retards….)" mumbled Stacey

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…………." Growled Shakran. Stacey put his hands together, and a green aura formed around them. He put his hands on Shakran's feet, and the aura went to his feet, then disappeared.

"There, you should be fine now….." said Stacey.

"Thank you……Now, how do I learn to make chakra?" asked Shakran

"That's not a question for me, you'd have to ask one of the teachers….oh by the way, I met Taij, Botan, Mego and Mea earlier……" said Stacey

"WHAT!!?!?!??!?!" yelled Shakran.

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!! I KNOW, CRAPPIEST AND MOST BORING CHAPTER EVER…..BUT I WAS ONLY ABLE TO BE ON 30 MINUTES, AND I WOULD BE SLAUGHTERED IF I DIDN'T UPDATE!! LOL. S'RIGHT, YOU SHALL WAIT!! MWAHAHAHHAHA!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: COLLISION WITH UNKNOWN NINJA!!!**

**WOOT MORE _ACTION!!!_ LOL **

**Sorry for the crappy chapter, you guys...**


	7. The Discovery of BTMM and the Conflict!

_**I DON"T FING OWN NARUTO WHY DO I KEEP TELLING YOU THIS!!?!?!? WHY!!?!?!?**_

**Recap:**

"There, you should be fine now….." said Stacey.

"Thank you……Now, how do I learn to make chakra?" asked Shakran

"That's not a question for me, you'd have to ask one of the teachers….oh by the way, I met Taij, Botan, Mego and Mea earlier……" said Stacey

"WHAT!!?!?!??!?!" yelled Shakran.

_**NOW:**_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?! BTMM ARE IN HERE TOO!?!??" yelled Shakran

"Yeah, I ran into them just a little while ago." said Stacey

"Oh, no……….this can't be happening…" mumbled Shakran

"What is wrong?" asked Stacey, puzzled

"THEY ARE GOING TO GO PSYCHO!!!(For anyone not BTMM, those four are quite probably the most crazy, psycho, disturbing, perverted and annoying girls on the face of planet Earth. And if you are BTMM, HAHA!! I JUST TOTALLY BURNED YOU!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)" Yelled Shakran. Stacey just looked at him like he had totally lost his mind.

"What the Hell?..." said Stacey

"Oh my god……I don't even WANT to know what Mego has been doing to Naruto….Or Mea with Gaara…..Or Botan with Sasuke……..OH NO!! TAIJ IS HERE!! WE HAVE GOT TO SAVE KAKASHI BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!!! AHHHH!!!"

_**SMACK!**_

Stacey began getting worried about Shakran, so he hit him over the head with a kunai. The last thing Shakran saw was Stacey looking at him with an expression that was downright puzzled.

_**Back at Daisuke and Hane…..**_

**Recap:**

A weird kid with a dorky haircut, goggles, and a scarf too long for him jumped out of the trees at Daisuke and Hane

"HAHAHAHAH!!! I HAVE YOU NOW!!" He yelled. Daisuke looked up from his food, and Hane froze in the middle of his psycho dance.

"Huh?" said Daisuke

"Konohamaru?" said Hane, puzzled. Konohamaru ended his (well, what he thought was,) cool look, and looked at Hane and Daisuke with the same puzzled expression that Hane had.

"Huh? How do you know who I am? I've never seen you before? Aren't you rouge Ninja?" He asked

"Ummmmm, sure…." Answered Daisuke

"Ok, then, NOW I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!!" yelled Konohamaru as he charged at them

"WHAT THE FUCK IS KIDS PROBLEM!?!?" yelled Daisuke and Hane

_**NOW:**_

"HEY!! I THINK YOU TWO ARE THE ONES WITH THE PROBLEM!!" Yelled Konohamaru. "You two are rouge ninja, and I'm gonna take you out!!!" Daisuke and Hane looked at each other for a second, then burst out laughing.

"Konohamaru, you are quite possibly the worst ninja in the academy! You can't beat us even though we aren't even close to ninja!!" said Hane

"HEY!!" said Daisuke, always thinking he is amazing, yet never has had any proof to show for it. " I'm a ninja!"

"no you aren't, I'm the better fighter of us two." Said Hane, also thinking that he is super amazing, and also has never had any proof. "and, the chicks dig me!!" oh yeah, and he thinks with his dk.

"OK YOU TWO!! I'm the only ninja here, and I'm gonna kick both of your butts!!" said Konohamaru.

"CHHHAAAARRRRGGGEEEE!!" Konohamaru began to run at Hane and Daisuke, and tripped on his scarf, once again.

"OOMPH!! I would've had you if I didn't trip on my scarf!" said Konohamaru.

"Of course you would have………" said Hane.

Meanwhile, someone sat in the trees, laughing at these hilarious kids.

_HAHAHAH**!! ANOTHER BORING CHAPTER!!! Sorry guys, just not into the good parts yet. IT'LL GET THERE!! JUST WAIT!!! Till then, another suckish chapter**_

_**GONNA UPDATE SOON JUST WAIT!!!**_


	8. Unknown Ninja of the Past

_**SORRY ABOUT SLOW UPDATE TIME I AM ALSO CODING A NARUTO ONLINE GAME, AND SOME OF THE BUGS IN IT ARE TAKING ALL MY TIME AND MAKING ME RIP MY HAIR OUT THEY ARE SO ANNOYING………..BTW, I DON"T OWN NARUTO……….MEGO DOES (lol sorry Mego)**_

**Recap:**

_**SMACK!**_

Stacey began getting worried about Shakran, so he hit him over the head with a kunai. The last thing Shakran saw was Stacey looking at him with an expression that was downright puzzled.

_**NOW**_

When Shakran woke up, he was on a bed, and Stacey was working on some sort of medicine..

"Unnnnnnhhhhhhh………What happened?" asked Shakran

"Well….ummm…..you uh….passed out." Said Stacey, nervously

"oh ok…..how long have I- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!! YOU HIT ME WITH SOMETHING!!! OWWWWW………." Yelled Shakran.

"Well, you started to scare me. Now, hold still…….." said Stacy, touching Shakran's throbbing forehead.

"Wow….my headache is gone…..thanks Stacy" said Shakran as he got up.

"You're welcome….While I was here I found I seem to have a knack for Medical Justsu techniques…...Its odd because when…." Stacy started off on some geek lecture on Medical Healing Jutsus that was of absolutely no interest to Shakran, who remembered that the psycho girls were here.

"STACY!!" . Stacey looked at Shakran questioningly.

"What?"

"Where are BTMM?" asked Shakran

"I'm not sure…….they came by yesterday…….but they said they were going to the training grounds…." Said Stacy

"Where is that?" asked Shakran

"A fan of Naruto, like you, doesn't know their way around Konoha?" asked Stacy.

"I'm not a Leaf Nin, nor do I support the Leaf Village. I am a member of the Sound Village, remember? I don't care about this village. Now where is the training grounds?" asked Shakran sternly.

"It's by the academy…………"said Stacy. "You know, Shakran…….this isn't a show or a book anymore. This is real. Maybe……Maybe you don't want to join the Sound Village if it is real……" Stacy warned him, but Shakran was already long gone. "I worry about what he will try to do in this world…………I've got to make sure that he never meets Orochimaru…….Someone with that kind of ambition and hunger for power on the side of Orochimaru……….Oh god.. I hope he doesn't meet him………" said Stacey….

"Where are they??..." said Shakran to himself as he ran through the maze of buildings "Where could they be? There's no way they could have been assigned a mission…….they aren't even Kunoichi……"

As he ran through the buildings troubled by this, he passed a person that he recognized…

"wasn't that…………oh no…………" He pivoted his foot and changed direction, running as fast as possible to the house of Lady Hokage "If that was who I thought that was……..then we are in seriously deep shit…….I have to postpone my search for BTMM for now…." He said to himself as he rushed to the house of the Hokage…..

_**Back at Daisuke, Hane and Konohamaru**_

**Recap…**

"OK YOU TWO!! I'm the only ninja here, and I'm gonna kick both of your butts!!" said Konohamaru.

"CHHHAAAARRRRGGGEEEE!!" Konohamaru began to run at Hane and Daisuke, and tripped on his scarf, once again.

"OOMPH!! I would've had you if I didn't trip on my scarf!" said Konohamaru.

"Of course you would have………" said Hane.

Meanwhile, someone sat in the trees, laughing at these hilarious kids.

_**NOW:**_

Daisuke and Hane heard the laughter, and they turned to see what it was while Konohamaru continued to complain

"Did you hear that?" asked Hane

"Of course I did, stupid" replied Daisuke.

"Oh no need to question who it is……I'll come out and tell you" came a voice from the trees.

A ninja dropped down, one that should be already dead…

"Hello you three…..guessing from your reaction to seeing me, I'm guessing you already know who I am.." He said as he pointed his arm at Daisuke and Hane.

"But…….you were ripped apart by Gaara, Shakran said so……Dosu Kinuta…." Said Hane. Dosu laughed.

"Amazing what a great Medic nin like Kabuto-sama can do, isn't it?" said Dosu.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I'M GOING TO POUND YOU, YOU EVIL SOUND NIN!!" Yelled Daisuke as he ran at Dosu. "TAKE THIS!!" He screamed as he slammed his fist……into the ground. "Huh? Where did he go?" said Daisuke. Someone tapped him.

"Right here, big guy" Said Dosu as he delivered a crippling punch into Daisuke's jaw, sending him flying.

"OOMPH!" said Daisuke as he hit the ground and rolled 7 feet. "Owwww……………" he moaned.

"Now, where did that other one go?" asked Dosu looking around him.

"Up here!" said Hane as he dropped from the sky, down on Dosu and put him into a Full Nelson.

"ARRRGGGHHH!!!" said Dosu. Hane laughed at his accomplishment.

"Don't get cocky just yet…." Said Dosu. He jumped and slammed his legs backwards into Hane, sending him reeling into the tree behind them.

"ARGH!" yelled Hane as he hit the tree. Dosu walked over to Hane and picked him up by his shirt, then threw him the 20 feet over to Daisuke, where he landed next to him. "Ouchhhh………" muttered Hane

"Now, time for me to finish you two……." Said Dosu as he raised his arm and pointed it towards Daisuke and Hane. "**_DIE!!_**"

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN MY NEXT CHAPTER………….**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! LETS RECAP: SHAKRAN IS LOOKING FOR BTMM, AND SEES SOMEONE THAT REALLY, REALLY HAS HIM WORRIED. THEN, DOSU, WHO SHOULD BE DEAD, APPEARS AND TOTALLY WASTES DAISUKE AND HANE!! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!?!! (Don't worry everyone, I'm gonna update sooner than last time now that I know what I'm gonna do next and I'm done coding my game for awhile.)**_

"_**Fear me, for I hold the Key to your salvation and I don't feel like using it…." (sorry, another one of my ever-evil quotes. )**_

**_-Shakran Kurochi_**


	9. Meeting Hokage!

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO._ If you are still reading this story and think I own Naruto, you are one stupid sonuvabitch.**

**I would like to apologize for the slow time between updates recently, but I got grounded from my home computer, so I can't update till I get it back. Once I do, I promise to update more, if you all still want to read it……**

**Recap:**

"It's by the academy…………"said Stacy. "You know, Shakran…….this isn't a show or a book anymore. This is real. Maybe……Maybe you don't want to join the Sound Village if it is real……" Stacy warned him, but Shakran was already long gone. "I worry about what he will try to do in this world…………I've got to make sure that he never meets Orochimaru…….Someone with that kind of ambition and hunger for power on the side of Orochimaru……….Oh god.. I hope he doesn't meet him………" said Stacey….

"Where are they??..." said Shakran to himself as he ran through the maze of buildings "Where could they be? There's no way they could have been assigned a mission…….they aren't even Kunoichi……"

As he ran through the buildings troubled by this, he passed a person that he recognized…

"wasn't that…………oh no…………" He pivoted his foot and changed direction, running as fast as possible to the house of Lady Hokage "If that was who I thought that was……..then we are in seriously deep shit…….I have to postpone my search for BTMM for now…." He said to himself as he rushed to the house of the Hokage…..

_**NOW:**_

Shakran ran as fast as he could (which was fast, but if he were racing a Ninja at the moment, he would lose, most likely.) to the Hokage house.

"Oh…..man……if that…..if that was who……I …..thought it was……we…..have….got ….. to capture….them….ASAP." he said, between breaths.

He arrived at the house of Lady Hokage about 10 minutes later, totally exhausted. He gathered his breath for one final run up he stairs to the Hokage room, and burst through the door into the office of Hokage Tsunade.

"Lady…. Hokage…. Dispatch the…..Anbu………. Kabuto……. Is here……" he said before he collapsed.

"WELL?!?! You heard the Kid! Dispatch the Anbu Black Ops at ONCE!! We MUST find Kabuto!!" Yelled Tsunade.

"Yessir!! I mean- ma'am!! I mean, Lady Hokage!!" Said the startled jounin as they went to alert the Anbu.

Tsunade walked wver to Shakran, and a green aura formed around her hand. She placed it on Shakran, and he jumped up, fully rested.

"Hello kid, what's your name?" asked Tsunade.

"My name is-HEY!! I'm not a kid, I'm fuckin 13!!(I'm actually 15, but I have to go along with BTMM's stories, so I have to start 13. lol), I'm not a kid!!" yelled Shakran.

"Oh, so your name is Fuckin 13? Is that like Eiffel 65?" asked Tsunade. Shakran growled.

"No, my name is Shakran….." he said through clenched teeth.

"See? That wasn't hard." said Tsunade, smiling. Shakran realized "Hey wait, I'm like actually in the Hokage house, talking to Hokage Tsunade, I should be happy!" he said as his angry expression eased.

"Yeah, I guess. I get a little-Wait, did you dispatch the Anbu?(note: Shakran should work on not cutting off his sentences so much.)" asked Shakran

"Yes, I did, and don't worry, they'll find Kabuto." Reassured Tsunade. "Well, now, you don't look like a ninja……and I have never seen you before. Why are you in Konoha?"

"Well, it's a….. weird story, but basically, I ended up here, and I want to be a Ninja…" he said, hopeful. Tsunade smiled.

"Well, normally, you would be GRADUATING at this, age, but oh well. If you're dedicated, LET'S START YOUR TRAINING!!"

_**Yeah, I know, short and stupid, but I have to go. So I will update next week about every day since I wont be grounded anymore then.**_

_**-Shakran Kurochi**_


	10. Hidden Leaf Village's Handsome Devil!

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

**Recap: **

"Now, time for me to finish you two……." Said Dosu as he raised his arm and pointed it towards Daisuke and Hane. "**_DIE!!_**"

_**NOW:**_

_**Back at Daisuke and Hane**_

Dosu raised his finger to his left arm as Daisuke and Hane sat on the ground, still in a daze.

"It's a shame, really," said Dosu. "I expected better from the people of Konoha. I guess you guys really do suck."

Just as Dosu let go of his finger, which would have destroyed Daisuke and Hane once Dosu flicked his arm, He was slammed sideways into the wall circling Konoha.

"What the….?" Said Dosu. "Who the Heck!?"

As the Dust cleared, slowly a green form appeared. A form all too familiar to Daisuke, with orange weights and a dorky coconut looking head due to his haircut, stood there. The back of his hand facing Dosu, while the other was behind his back.

"YEAH!! ROCK LEE!!" yelled Daisuke. Hane just sat there with his nothing-is-going-on in-my-head smile.

"You kids are getting awfully excited over this guy" said Dosu to Daisuke and Hane. "I already beat him once."

"But this time, I won't mess up! Please watch, sound-nin, because you're fighting ME!!" Said Lee as he ran at Dosu. Dosu raised his arm to Rock Lee and prepared to fire his devasting sound wave.

"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!" Said Rock Lee as he spun into the air, bringing leaves in a cyclone with him. He slammed his foot into the jaw of Dosu, sending him flying through the air and rolling on the dirt road.

Dosu stopped himself and jumped up, looking left and right for Rock Lee,

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO!!?" yelled Dosu.

"Please look above you!" said Lee. Dosu looked up just in time for Rock Lee to land his fist into the jaw of Dosu, sending him crushing to the ground.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Dosu. As Rock Lee landed, Dosu shoved his knee into Lee's stomach, making him spit forth blood, as Dosu continued by sending an uppercut into Lee's chin and shooting him in the air. Dosu jumped and landed a series of blows into Lee, knocking him across the sky. As Lee landed, flat on the ground, Dosu landed on his feet on the dirt path, in front of Lee.

Lee got up as Dosu once again armed his arm at Lee.

"**_DIE!!_**" yelled Dosu as he flicked his arm, vibrating the air and sendin a wave of sound so high and powerful it would make your ears bleed…

_**Back at Shakran….**_

**Recap:**

"Yes, I did, and don't worry, they'll find Kabuto." Reassured Tsunade. "Well, now, you don't look like a ninja……and I have never seen you before. Why are you in Konoha?"

"Well, it's a….. weird story, but basically, I ended up here, and I want to be a Ninja…" he said, hopeful. Tsunade smiled.

"Well, normally, you would be GRADUATING at this, age, but oh well. If you're dedicated, LET'S START YOUR TRAINING!!"

_**NOW:**_

"Just like that?" asked Shakran, puzzled. He thought it would have taken a lot more than that to get the Hokage to approve the training of someone who should already be graduating.

"Well, I'm allowing this for three reasons: 1) I have already let 4 girls start their training recently, so –"

"Wait! You mean Botan, Taij, Mego and Mea?" asked Shakran.

"Yes, those were the girls. Why do you ask?" asked Tsunade, one eyebrow raised.

"I've been looking for them! Where are they?"

"I sent them on a mission with Kakashi."

_Dammit! _Thought Shakran. _Well, at least now I know where they are._

"Where did you send them?" asked Shakran.

"Privileged information only for the Ninjas who are on the mission. Now do you want to know why I'm approving your training or not?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes….." said Shakran.

"Ok then, don't interrupt. 2) I heard some good things about you by one of my best Medic Nins"

_Thanks Stacey_ thought Shakran, smiling.

"And 3) You remind us of someone who is gone now…..maybe you can replace them while you are here." Finished Tsunade. "Now, go to the Academy and find Iruka. Tell him you were sent by Tsunade to begin training to be a ninja."

"Yes Lady Hokage. Good Bye" said Shakran as he walked out of the room to find Iruka.

_Well, that was easier than I thought. Perhaps achieving my goal won't be as hard as I believed. _ Said Shakran, smiling……


	11. Hectic Events of No Sense

_**I don't own Naruto, so get over it.**_

**Recap:**

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Dosu. As Rock Lee landed, Dosu shoved his knee into Lee's stomach, making him spit forth blood, as Dosu continued by sending an uppercut into Lee's chin and shooting him in the air. Dosu jumped and landed a series of blows into Lee, knocking him across the sky. As Lee landed, flat on the ground, Dosu landed on his feet on the dirt path, in front of Lee.

Lee got up as Dosu once again armed his arm at Lee.

"**_DIE!!_**" yelled Dosu as he flicked his arm, vibrating the air and sendin a wave of sound so high and powerful it would make your ears bleed…

_**Now:**_

"YAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Daisuke as his screams erupted from his throat in agony

"OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD!! WHAT DA HELL??!' screamed Hane in an echo of Daisuke. But as both of our wayward wannabe weirdo wishful wacko's, Rock Lee was smiling. He ran straight into the surprised Dosu, knocking his amplifier-covered right arm to the side with his left arm, and shoved his left knee into Dosu's stomach, finishing his short-yet-powerful combo with a swinging kick from his right foot into the side of Dosu's face, watching him with an inner joy as Dosu flew to the left, crashing to the ground.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kinuta, " said Rock Lee as he resumed his infinitely recognizable stance, "but i'm not going to be the one to lose to you this time."

But as Lee was enjoying his moment of glory, Dosu got up.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm...Earplugs, eh?" he looked at Lee and smiled as he laughed. "So...the green weirdo is finally wizening up, eh? good for you." he said, pointing his arm at Lee for the third time. "But you're not the only one with a trick up his sleeve."

"Please, bring it on." replied Lee.

"With pleasure..." said Dosu. "as you know, I can use this device on my arm to amplify any noise and vibration tenfold, turning a harmless buzzing from a fly into a sound wave that can shatter eardrums. However, that's not all i can do." He smiled at Lee and slammed his fist into the ground beneath him, sending a shockwave of sound through the earth that vibrated the ground and knocked Lee off his feet.

"Oomph!" said Lee as he hit the ground.

"Look up, freak!" yelled Dosu from above. Lee raised his head to see Dosu divebombing from the sky toward him.

"SONIC MISSILE!!' Yelled Dosu as he ponted his arm forward and began to spin, swirling air around him and turning himself into a vibrating twister that plowed into Lee, driving him into the ground and causing a hole into the ground. Daisuke got up to see his hero get slammed into the ground, and started growling.

"hahahaha...how did THAT feel, Mr.Green Weirdo?" said Dosu with a smile as he watched Lee moan in pain on the floor. "I remembered your move, what was it called, Primary Lotus? Anyway, I noticed how much damage it would have done to me if Zaku hadn't broken my fall, so i began to practice and learn a move that was similar to it, but less damaging to myself than yours was. I came up with this." he said. Dosu picked up Lee by his uniform and brought him to his face. "And that's not even the best move i've developed. This is the end for you, Rock Lee of Konoha. I guess the 'Beautiful Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village' is as great as we thought..." he said, preparing to deal the final blow to Lee that would end Lee's fights, permanently...

_**Back at Shakran...**_

**Recap:**

"Where did you send them?" asked Shakran.

"Privileged information only for the Ninjas who are on the mission. Now do you want to know why I'm approving your training or not?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes….." said Shakran.

"Ok then, don't interrupt. 2) I heard some good things about you by one of my best Medic Nins"

_Thanks Stacey_ thought Shakran, smiling.

"And 3) You remind us of someone who is gone now…..maybe you can replace them while you are here." Finished Tsunade. "Now, go to the Academy and find Iruka. Tell him you were sent by Tsunade to begin training to be a ninja."

"Yes Lady Hokage. Good Bye" said Shakran as he walked out of the room to find Iruka.

_Well, that was easier than I thought. Perhaps achieving my goal won't be as hard as I believed. _Said Shakran, smiling……

_**Now..**_

Shakran left the building, wracking his brain to remember where the Ninja Academy was. If this had been Otogakure, the Hidden Village of Sound, Shakran could've found anything in an instant. But this being Konoha, He had quite a bit of trouble remembering where in the world the Academy was. He found the Ichiraku ramen shop, and stood there in the middle of the street, looking like a retarded tourist trying to find the bathroom.

"Damn this infernal city..." he whispered. "Where the Hell is that school at?"

"You lost?" asked a voice. Shakran looked over to see Ayami, the daughter of the old man who runs the famous Ramen Shop, bending over to be at eye level with him and smiling.

"ummmm...yeeaahh...I'm lost..." answered Shakran.

"Oh" she said. "what are you looking for?"

"The ninja academy. Where is it?"

"Oh, that's easy" she said, smiling again."Follow this road till it crosses with another road. When you get there, Turn right, and follow that road for about another mile. When you get there, there should be a red building near it. Follow that road until you get to a gateway. Ask the Chuunin there for entrance admission, and there you go. You're at the academy."

"Thanks." he said, taking off again. _Well, she's cuter than i thought she was in the show..._

He thought, smiling. Keeping her directions in mind, he raced through the maze of streets that was Konoha. _Let's see...follow this road...go down that one...follow this road...red building...follow this road...And there's the gate._

He stopped upon reaching the gate, and walked up to the guards.

"Hey," he said. "Lady Hokage sent me here to talk to Iruka."

"Really" said one of the guards. "And how do we know that?"

"Because..." said a voice. All of them turned to see Iruka smiling at their quarrel. "She just told me so."

"Iruka-sama!" said the guards, returning to their attention stance, "We are sorry, sir" they said to Shakran.

"Don't sweat it. Just don't question my word anymore" he said with a slight frown as he walked past the now confused guards.

"Don't worry about them" said Iruka, smiling as he put his arm on Shakran's shoulder and led him into the academy.

"Itsokay." said Shakran with a slight smile

"What?" asked Iruka

"It is ok..." said Shakran, rolling his eyes.

"Ahhh. Alright then." said Iruka as they headed down several hallways. "We'll start your training tomorrow, so be ready."

"Nice. Has anyone seen my friends Daisuke and Hane?" asked Shakran.

"Who?"

"YOU MEAN THEY HAVEN'T COME INTO THE VILLAGE YET?!!" yelled Shakran..

_**Endo of El Chaptero...(Hell if i know what that means...)**_

**_-Shakran Kurochi_**


	12. Crash, Dash and Thrash! Animalian Rage!

_**Guess who doesn't own Naruto? DUH!!**_

**Recap:**

"hahahaha...how did THAT feel, Mr.Green Weirdo?" said Dosu with a smile as he watched Lee moan in pain on the floor. "I remembered your move, what was it called, Primary Lotus? Anyway, I noticed how much damage it would have done to me if Zaku hadn't broken my fall, so i began to practice and learn a move that was similar to it, but less damaging to myself than yours was. I came up with this." he said. Dosu picked up Lee by his uniform and brought him to his face. "And that's not even the best move i've developed. This is the end for you, Rock Lee of Konoha. I guess the 'Beautiful Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village' is as great as we thought..." he said, preparing to deal the final blow to Lee that would end Lee's fights, permanently...

_**Now:**_

"Quite a shame, really..." said Dosu. "For a moment, i really thought you HAD gotten a little better. I guess not." He reached into the small bag attatched to the back of his pants, and pulled out a black, shimmering kunai, pointing it at Lee's throat. "It's a shame to bloody such a beautiful weapon of fighting..." He said. "I mean the kunai, of course..." He said, smiling. "...oh well, I guess it can't be helped..." he began to laugh as he raised the kunai, preparing to drive it down into Lee's throat...

"TIME TO DIE, ROCK LEE OF KONOHA!!" said Dosu as he sliced the Kunai down through the air, aiming to cut open Lee and kill him. A milisecond before that kunai would have pierced Lee's flesh, releasing the blood that would cause his horrid death, and end his dream to be a splendid ninja, Dosu's wrist was suddenly grabbed from behind him by a forgotten warrior.

"Don't...touch...him..." said a voice behind Dosu, as the warrior gripped Dosu's wrist harder, crushing it and forcing Dosu to drop his black kunai to the ground.

"What the Hell?!?!?" yelled Dosu. The mysterious ninja rammed his knee into Dosu's back, bending him backwards and forcing him to let go of Lee and drop him to the ground. The person grabbed Dosu by his arms, and began to rotate, spinning the Sound Ninja in a circle, then released him and watched with a growl as Dosu flew 10 feet into the air. The Ninja leaped upwards with him, then grabbed Dosu as they began to descend, slamming his fist into Dosu's stomach. As Dosu lurched forward, he was met by the ninja's elbow slamming into his face, and as his head flipped backwards, the ninja flipped himself behind Dosu and slammed both of his feet into Dosu's back, sending him once again rocketing into the sky, and sending the ninja back down to the ground. He hit the ground on all fours and immediately leaped back into the air, twisting to align himself behind Dosu.

"GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!DIE FILTHLY SOUND NINJA!!!!!" yelled a suddenly familiar voice to Dosu. He was able to twist his head enough to see something he wished he hadn't.

"...that...pathetic...kid?..." he whispered as he looked upon the face of the most animalian face of anger he had ever seen. The current face of Daisuke, the kid who had just been on the floor writhing in pain a minute ago. The fat that had previously resided on his body had been burned away, and his clothes were ripped in numerous places where his muscles had ripped through. His short, brown hair had grown down long and like a wolfs fur on its back, and his shoes had been torn apart by his feet, which had grown claws, as did his hands. His normally gentle face had warped its expression into one of a beast. His ears were pointed and he had gained sharp teeth that protruded over his upper lip, and his eyes had turned white. Basically, he had become almost werewolf like, an image of fear for Dosu. "Oh my god..." he whispered.

"RAAAWWW!!!" screamed Daisuke as he grabbed Dosu in an unbreakable bear hug from behind and plummeted them to the ground. Spiraling downwards, the air around them took the form of a wolf, and they exploded into the ground. Almost immediately as they hit the ground, Daisuke released Dosu and leapt from the crater they had formed in the earth.

"BOMBER WOLF RENDEN!!" He screamed as he leapt from the pit, landing on the floor and rolling. He flipped himself over and stood on all fours on the ground, growling at the crater. As the smoke cleared, a form started to slowly appear, the hunched over form of Dosu, emerging from the dust.

"Grrrrr..." growled Daisuke, glaring at Dosu. The Sound Ninja laughed as he looked at Daisuke, crouched on the ground

"My, don't we look feril? Well, that was some move just now..." said Dosu. Suddenly, black marks began swirling down his body, and he laughed at Daisuke. "And i can't fight any longer...You win, doggy boy..." said Dosu. Daisuke roared and leapt at Dosu, but Dosu aimed his arm at Daisuke and blasted a shockwave of sound at him. When Daisuke recovered from being knocked backwards, Dosu had disappeared...

_**Back to Shakran...**_

**Recap:**

"It is ok..." said Shakran, rolling his eyes.

"Ahhh. Alright then." said Iruka as they headed down several hallways. "We'll start your training tomorrow, so be ready."

"Nice. Has anyone seen my friends Daisuke and Hane?" asked Shakran.

"Who?"

"YOU MEAN THEY HAVEN'T COME INTO THE VILLAGE YET?!!" yelled Shakran..

_**Now:**_

"No...We haven't seen them at all." replied Iruka.

"Oh my god, they are probably in deep shit by now." said Shakran, his eyes wide.

"Why would that be?"

"...uuummmmmm...No reason. They just seem to be the focus of most random attacks by Shinobi. You have to deploy the ANBU and find them right away before something happens to them!"

"Right!" said Iruka, making the ram sign and disappearing into a cloud of smoke, leaving Shakran to explore the vast hallways of the Ninja Academy. As he traveled down the hallways, he heard footsteps behind him.

"It's not polite to sneak up on people you know..." said Shakran.

"Well, I've never been one to care much about that..." replied the voice. Shakran turned to see Shikamaru leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"Well, I'd say that that isn't good for you, but i don't think you'd care, would you?" asked Shakran.

"Nah. I nab one of these from Asuma every once and awhile, I don't really care." was the reply Shikamaru gave with a smile.

"yeah, you don't care about much. Can you tell me where to find Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Nope. Don't really like him that much," said Shikamaru, staring up at the ceiling. "You new here?"

"Yeah, I kinda have an odd predicament. I should be graduating now, but-"

"Yeah i know what's going on. Awhile back there was this Stacey kid who had that problem. And then those girls showed up recently..."

Shakran's interest was officially caught.

"Where'd you last see them?" asked Shakran.

"Ahh, don't remember." said Shikamaru.

"Shit..." whispered Shakran. Shikamaru gave a smile.

"I've been watchin' you. What're you so eager to find them for?"

"For my own reasons, ones i wish not to discuss."

"Suit yourself," said Shikamaru, leaning forward from his wall and begining to walk with Shakran. "So," he asked "You need to pass the Genin Exam in four days, huh?"

"yeah..."

"Well, I don't usually do stuff like this," said Shikamaru, "But you want my help?"

"Well, I don't usually accept help," said Shakran. "But sure." Shikamaru smiled again.

"Alright! let's get going!" he said, for the first time enthusiastically.


End file.
